


【空我/一五】伤痕

by SnowytheManul



Category: Kamen Rider Kuuga
Genre: Amputee, Blood and Gore, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mental Breakdown, Mental Health Issues
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-04
Updated: 2020-12-04
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:40:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27878526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SnowytheManul/pseuds/SnowytheManul
Summary: 被截断四肢的五代，与来照顾他的一条。连续投稿致歉。警告⚠️：有不露骨描写的R18G内容，有五代被古朗基们抹布轮奸/人体改造的一句话暗示。不算主要内容但预个警。主要内容是崩溃、精神伤害与猫猫狗狗互相舔毛疗伤。只是脑洞。
Relationships: Godai Yuusuke/Ichijou Kaoru
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	【空我/一五】伤痕

**Author's Note:**

> 再次警告，抹布内容，截肢内容，精神折磨，精神崩溃  
> 看完了别挂我，挂我会被我登门拜访

五代被古朗基们捉到，人体改造，齐根断腿，卸掉胳膊，两侧肩膀装上摩托车把手。  
（有细心的朋友一定看出来了：这也是蒋明辉玩剩下的。）  
古朗基们操他的时候，就像在驾驶一辆性能不错的机车。  
后来五代被一条桑和警局的人们救了出来，警员死伤惨重，终于换回了正义英雄空我半死不活的一条命。  
被送到医院之后，椿医生给五代做了检查，说是除了有点伤口感染之外，并无大碍，而且因为空我的自我愈合能力，一个月之内，断掉的手脚就会重新长出来。等到那个时候，就又可以作为英雄出战了。  
这一个月里，警局批准了一条桑时不时的请假，上面的人知道一条桑和五代是恋人关系，所以就默许了一条桑在没有工作需要处理的时候，总是申请提前下班的行为。其余的时候，五代就由porepore的老爹和奈奈酱、妹妹、樱子等人轮流照顾。  
因为无法行动，进食和排泄之类的行为都有困难，就由椿医生来每星期注射一次高纯度的蛋白质和葡萄糖，这样就可以一星期不吃饭也不排泄了。人类的身体受不了这么高的纯度，但是空我可以，频率保持在一周一次也不算麻烦，这是唯一值得高兴的事情。  
水还是要喝的，会有小便。  
当然也不用说了，这一个月里古朗基们就开始兴风作浪，随机杀人案件，东京市民死伤无数。警局的警员们焦头烂额，随时准备待命，只能肉身硬抗，也是伤亡惨重，所有人都陷入焦虑和恐惧之中，甚至到了下达出行禁制令，要求市民必须严守家中以避免死伤的程度。  
但就算是五代，断手断脚这种程度的伤害也至少要恢复一个月。第一次在porepore楼上的房间里听到早间新闻，又有古朗基在办公楼内随机作案，杀死来上班的职员数十人的时候，五代崩溃了，把头埋进了枕头里面哭。  
从此之后，老爹和奈奈就强行封锁了五代房间里的所有外界信息接触渠道，从拿走收音机到不给他看报纸，连屋子里的电视也拔掉电源藏了起来。大家都约好，谁也不要在五代面前说起任何有关古朗基活动的事情，樱子小姐也一样，来的时候可以照料五代，陪他聊聊天，但不可以说起关于古朗基语破译进展的事情。  
一条桑现在几乎是天天都往咖喱店跑，做完了所有工作就必定会来，打个招呼就直接钻到楼上五代的房间。有时甚至是午夜赶来，因为五代往往会彻夜失眠，只是空荡地凝望着天花板，伸展着已经不存在的四肢，软软地摊在床上。一条桑知道，他一定又在自责了，他觉得此时此刻东京又在有人遇难，而这一切都怪自己。  
一开始，一条桑还在安慰他，说一些白天在警局发生的事情（警察同事的死伤被略过了）说一点笑话鼓励五代，说只要一个月，你的胳膊和腿就能重新长出来了！而且，我们警察也都在努力保护市民呢！但越是这么说，五代就越是崩溃。因为几乎所有人都知道，让没有空我协助的警察们对付古朗基，无疑是送死。  
五代也不说话，过了许久，才用嘶哑的嗓音问道：一条桑，能告诉我，今天的遇难者是多少人吗。  
一条桑沉默了。察觉了五代的崩溃，就沉默了。两个人开始什么都不说，就彼此静静地相对着，往往一待就是几个小时，直到一条桑被警署的传呼叫走。几个小时之后，一条桑筋疲力尽地回到五代的阁楼房间里，这样一轮崭新的沉默又周而复始。  
这样下去的第十天，终于连一条桑也崩溃了。  
一条桑的最器重，也是最喜爱的年轻下属在今天殉职了。是只有二十几岁的小女警，才刚刚入职，有点笨拙的关西腔，做什么事都冲在前面。  
小女警和男友订了婚，准备下个月举行婚礼，今天就在一条桑面前被残忍地杀害了，连尸体都残缺不全。  
一条桑崩溃地抱着五代的躯干，把脸埋在肩窝里，止不住地颤抖。五代的身体是麻木的，但能感觉到自己的肩膀在慢慢变得湿漉漉。  
两个人就这么拥抱着，沉默无声，很久很久。  
一条桑终于抬起头的时候，眼睛已经又红又肿。一条桑狠狠地用袖子擦了擦泪花，再睁开酸痛的眼球时，所看到的是面对自己张开双腿的五代。五代的大腿，只新生出不足二分之一的长度，末端甚至还包裹着保护绷带，此时正毫无遮掩地朝着自己张开，露出只穿着内裤作为遮羞之物的，两腿之间脆弱的隐私部位。

“操我吧，来和我性交吧，一条桑。…想让一条桑把活着的感觉，把痛苦的感觉，也分给我一些。”


End file.
